Melinda Matthews Halliwell Mitchell
Melinda Matthews Halliwell Mitchell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. Mel is the third born daughter to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She's three minutes younger than her twin Pen, but most of the time she acts older than her twin. Mel is the only Blessed Child who fully embraces her whitelighter side, however, she doesn't really look for a fight, thus her methods being more defensive rather than offensive. She's the younger sister to Henry Allen Matthews Halliwell Mitchell and twin Penelope Janice Matthews Halliwell Mitchell. Personality Mel is the calmer and more responsible twin. She's the opposite of Pen and doesn't really care about the newest touch in fashion, but she knows how to dress. She's shy and talking to new people comes hard to Mel but still she makes an effort to fit in and to be able to help people. Being in touch with her whitelighter side made Mel a responsible young woman who loves to help others. She's kind and careful, and most of the times gets on her twin's nerves for acting as the older twin. She loves her sister more than anything and would do anything for her, thus letting Pen manipulate her most of the time. She's the calm before the storm, so you better should think twice before you piss Mel off. She might be good at heart and willing to help, but if you betray her and hurt her deeply, then she might resent you for a very long time. History Mel has been named after her ancestor Melinda Warren. She's always shown great interest in magic and specially her whitelighter side. She would beg her mother to take her with her when she would go out to help one of her charges. When Mel got older Paige would assign Mel herself to one of her charges in order to train her daughter for her future job as a whitelighter. She never caused any major troubles herself, unless her twin managed to manipulate her in doing one of her ideas. Even though Mel tried to fight Pen, she always got dragged somehow along the way - even against her will. But she couldn't stay mad at her sister for long. She never looked to go after demons, but she learnt how to fight watching her mother on her job as a whitelighter. Mel soon realized what she wanted to be when she grew up and her mother served her as her role model. She worked hard studying in Magic School and High School and is now working as a Social Worker. In 2029 Mel eventually got her very first charge, and even if she was blissed with that idea, she soon was hit by the truth upon finding out who her charge was - her boyfriend Julian Doherty. At first she cursed the Elders for doing this to her and broke up with Julian, breaking his heart. However, after realizing that both were to blame since none of them told the other the truth about what they really were, she felt sorry for blaming Julian and eventually apologized, asking him for another chance. Powers 'Orbing' One of Mel's primary powers which he uses to transport himself from one place to another. 'Telekinetic Orbing' This power is a combination of common telekinesis and orbing. Mel moves objects by making them disappear in small white and blue bubbles and making them show up wherever he wants. This is a good surprised factor as his opponent never really knows where the object will land, however it's not as effective as Prue's telekinesis when to cause damage. 'Healing' Being a witchlighter, allows Mel to have the ability to heal others. However he can't heal himself. Sensing Demons Melinda has the ability to sense demons, which is pretty useful when she's helping her charges. 'Deflection' Mel uses this power to deflect any attack directed to her. She is even able to deflect attacks not directed to her as long as she is in reach of up to ten feet from the target. Love & Romances 'Julian Doherty' Julian Doherty is Melinda's first serious boyfriend. They met at P3 when Julian started working as a bartender and both were immediately attracted to each other. Not wanting to hit on his boss's cousin, Julian made sure that Wyatt was ok with him asking Mel out for he realized how protective the Halliwells were of each other. He ended up asking Mel out and they eventually started dating. Melinda really loves him but she had to put her love on a test when she was assigned to him as his whitelighter and had to find out the truth about him in such an unfair way. She broke up with him only to regret it later. Realizing that both were waiting for the right time to tell the other the truth, she apologized and begged for another chance. Series Season 01 Mel is pretty much featured in this season after her debut since she becomes Julian's whitelighter and has to handle the fact that her boyfriend is also a magical being. Category:BLESSED Category:Blessed Children Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witchlighters Category:Humans